Lighting control devices are offered for sale in retail stores. Examples of such lighting control devices include line-voltage devices, such as wallbox dimmers and plug-in lamp dimmers, as well as low-voltage devices, such as keypads.
To attract consumers to a particular brand of lighting control device, a retailer may employ a merchandise display system. Such a display system may include a product display containing a user-removable plurality of lighting control devices that are packaged for sale.
Such a display system may also include a lighting control device having a user-manipulatable actuator. The lighting control device may be connected to a lighting load. User manipulation of the actuator may affect the light intensity level of the lighting load.
Lighting control devices are also advertised on Internet-based web sites. Such a web site may present a “virtual” lighting control device, and a “virtual” lighting scene associated with the virtual lighting control device. Using a computer input device, such as a mouse or keyboard, a user can “manipulate” the virtual lighting control device.
User manipulation of the virtual lighting control device affects the virtual lighting scene. For example, such manipulation may cause the light intensity level of the virtual lighting scene to increase or decrease, or it may cause the website to present a different scene altogether.
To continue to attract prospective customers to a particular line of products, improved merchandise display systems for lighting control devices would be desirable.